Reconciliation
by Mini Wolfsbane
Summary: Remy gets caught up in what seems to be a very convincing illusion. Will he stay in it and have happiness or will he try to escape it? 21st story in a series. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Called Molly Callum in 'fics.)  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

* * *

Remy was sleeping, but it wasn't a peaceful sleep at all. He tossed and turned in his bed, dreaming about the events of a little over a week ago.

"It was stuff about you. Things you never told me. Now I know why everyone told me to stay away from you and why they didn't like you.  
You used to be enemies with the X-Men. You...you used to work for Magneto. You've got a real track record there. Breaking into the natural history museum in England, Warren Worthington's house. Kidnapping Rogue. Stealing a bunch of stuff. Why didn't you tell me before? Why were you keeping all this from me? I thought you were good," Molly said. She looked incredibly upset-hurt, angry,  
sad, confused.

"I wasn't trying to keep anything from you. I decided it wasn't that important, so I didn't bring it up. It's all in the past. I'm not like that anymore. I wouldn't to those things," Remy said.

"How do I know that? You did it once, what's to keep you from doing it again?" Molly replied without missing a beat.

"Because...because I've changed. I have a family here now. I care about you and everyone else here and I wouldn't want to lose that," Remy said.

"If you really cared about me that much, you would've told me from the start," Molly got up to leave. She was really going to be lost to him this time and it would be all his fault. He grabbed her arm. "Molly wait. It doesn't have to be like this. We can still be friends, we can still be-"

"NO!" She pulled her arm back, "We can't! We can't be friends anymore if I can't trust you!"

'Students, we have an emergency. Suit up and meet in the hanger immediately,' Xavier called out telepathically.

Remy jerked up, now wide awake. Warm sweat covered his bare chest. He got ready and went to the hanger.  
Xavier and many of the students were there waiting.  
"I'm sorry to wake you up at such an hour, but Magneto is hunting down his next target in China. We need to find the young man before too long. Everyone must be on their guard. We form into team teams. Team A will be the X-Men.  
Team B will be those of the new recruits," said Xavier.

Creature, for her lack of experience was on Team B. Gambit was on Team A.

Remy looked over at Molly. She saw him staring and turned her head. They hand't talked for over a week.  
He'd tried, but it wasn't of any use. Remy should've known his shady past might bother her, but he didn't think it would this much. Molly was a nice girl. A Good girl who would barely think of doing anything bad, even cheating on a test would be something she frowned on. Of course she'd be shocked he used to be an Acolyte. With her moral high ground, he should have realized she'd be angry too. It was in the past, but with a history like that, the past tended to stick with you. Remy sighed and got into the jet.

* * *

Gambit walked cautiously in the dark warehouse.

Suddenly he sensed someone behind him. Gambit quickly whirled around, charged up card in hand ready to strike. "Don't blow me up! It's just me! Its Molly," Molly held up her hands. "Why are you following me? You're supposed to be with the other team." Remy turned around to continue walking. "Just worried about you is all," She said.

"Worried? You haven't talked to me for over a week and now you're worried. Make up your mind Cherie," Remy said, looking annoyed.

He didn't see Molly turn into Mystique and he definitely didn't see Mystique quietly pick up the shovel.  
Remy felt intense pain then he felt himself falling as everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Called Molly Callum in 'fics.)  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

AN: This chapter turned out to be pretty sensual. Not bad of course, just why I rated it T, (again, to be on the safe side). There's also a mentioning of showering together, but it's just a mention. You don't have to read it if you don't want to. All you need to know is that Remy is in an illusion and they are married, so since I wrote it, it doesn't bother me. It was fun writing 'myself' as more flirtatious.

* * *

Remy woke up startled. His head didn't hurt. He looked around. He was in a bed, in a nice room. There was a balcony that overlooked the ocean. The walls in the room were cream colored and the bedroom had an ocean theme. Seashells on the dresser, seashells on the bookcase, seashells on the border on top of the walls.

Remy looked over to his left and did a double take. There was some woman sleeping with her back facing him.  
He wasn't sure, but he thought she might've been naked under the sheet. He definitely was. He turned around and looked around for some pants. His boxers were on the floor. He quickly put them on. Remy stood there looking confused and tried to figure things out.

The last thing he remembered he'd been talking to Molly in a warehouse. How'd he end up here? And just what had happened?

Remy heard a yawn behind him. He turned around to see the strange woman stretching. Her back was bare, but as far as he could tell the sheet covered her front. He quickly covered his eyes. "Morning love," the woman said.  
She giggled, "Why are you covering your eyes, silly? We _are_ married, remember?"

Remy uncovered his eyes and stood there looking very, very shocked. Molly was sitting there wearing just a sheet and smiling at him. Her hair was longer and she did seem a few years older, but it was definitely Molly.

"Um...uh...Molly?" He said. Suddenly he realized he was standing in his underwear in front of Molly and that Molly wasn't even dressed.

He ran over to the dresser and grabbed the first pair of pants he could find. He threw a shirt and a pair of shorts at her. They landed on her face. "Put those on. Please, PLEASE put those on," He said as he blushed.

Something was very wrong here.

Remy turned around as Molly dressed. She then walked over to him. Remy watched her walk. Unfortunately he'd thrown a tight tee-shirt and a pair of short-shorts at her. Her body now looked more toned and a bit muscular. Still short and curvy, but she looked much stronger then he remembered. He'd almost preferred her in the bed sheet over this...this feminine display.  
This was not going well at all.

"Remy, what's wrong? You're all flushed. Come sit down," Molly pulled him over to the bed.

"I-I'm fine. I'm okay, really," He said.

"You're sure?" Molly stroked his face.

"I'm sure." He smiled. It was a fake smile. He had to figure out what was going on. Some illusion?  
A dream?

Molly stood up and whispered in his ear while playing with his hair,  
"Well, if you're sure then, maybe we could jump in the shower. Help you forget about that nightmare.  
I know you ALWAYS make my dreams come true."

Remys eyebrows shot up. Normally he wasn't shy, but in this case he certainly was.

"I have a, um, a better idea. You go get in the shower and I'll get you breakfast. How does that sound?" He said, his voice almost cracking from the shock of it all.

Molly laughed. "Pfft! Breakfast? We're staying in our private island beach house and you want to make me breakfast.  
I don't want breakfast..." She suddenly did a one handed handstand and flipped herself around so that her knees landed on Remys shoulders. He fell back hard onto the bed.

Molly smiled, "...I want you," She kissed him passionately.

He didn't kiss back.

"Remy, come on. We've only got three weeks here. We have to enjoy it," She said as she climbed off of him. Remy got up and caught his breath. He looked down to see he'd gotten more muscular. Apparently he was older too.

Remy walked over and gave Molly a kiss on the forehead. "We'll do something, uh, special, later, uh, really. Can't a guy just make breakfast for the most beautiful woman in the world without a fuss?"

"Oh fine. I'm holding you to that though," She walked to the bathroom. As soon as her back was turned Remy ran out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Called Molly Callum in 'fics.)  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

* * *

Remy ran around looking for a calendar. There was one on the wall.  
"2009? No way!" He said, shocked. The last he checked it was 2003.

He looked outside to see nothing but island, and beyond that, an ocean. He walked outside and the beach and everything around him felt very real. He went back inside and sat in an easy chair.  
He wasn't sure what was going on.

Maybe if he could get back to the institute there would be a way to figure all this out. Molly had said they had be here for three weeks, but maybe he could convince her to go back early. Or fake being sick.  
Something.

On the other hand, this was more like a fantasy come true for him. Married to her and all alone on an island in their own private beach house. Remy mentally berated himself. This was crazy. He couldn't sit back and play house while everyone else was off fighting Magneto's new acolytes.

On the other hand, he did deserve a break.

No, that wasn't right!

Although if he was dreaming, that would mean someone would find him eventually.  
Though it might be one of the bad guys.

He wasn't sure what to do.  
"I don't smell any pancakes," Molly came up and rubbed his shoulders, "You're really tense. Maybe I should make you breakfast instead." She leaned in close to his ear, "Or maybe we could skip it altogether."

Remy jerked, standing up, "No, uh, that's okay. I'll make breakfast," He all but ran to the nearby kitchen and started making pancake batter.

"You're being so weird today. What's the matter?"

"Nothing. I'm just tired. It, um, was a long night last night," He said, trying to keep a straight face and stay calm.

Molly shrugged, "Yeah, it was. Maybe tonight-"

"What kind of pancakes do you want?" He said trying not to sound nervous. He was failing.

"Plain is fine. I was thinking we could watch a movie tonight. Just cuddle. Maybe I'll fall asleep in your lap like I used to when we were going out and you can carry me to bed."

Remy smiled. So she wasn't going to say what he thought. "Yeah. That'd be nice," He smiled.

Molly grinned slyly, "Or we could-"

"What movie did you want to watch?" Remy asked quickly.

"Uh, I don't know. I'll have to think about it."

Remy poured the batter onto the griddle and started flipping pancakes. Molly sat there and watched.  
When Remy was finished he put the food onto two plates. Then he felt a pair of wandering hands on his butt.  
"CHERIE!" Remy yelped, his heart jumping into his throat.

Molly jumped back in alarm, "What? Jeez! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry, sorry. You just surprised me, that's all," Remy said.

"I surprised YOU? I do that, like, all the time and every time I do you always say, 'Handling the merchandise again, Cherie?'  
then I laugh and you laugh and we find somewhere quiet to make out or something. You're really jumpy today."

"Sorry. Guess it's still early for, uh, that sort of thing," He took the pancakes to the table and they ate.

"Tell me again how long we've been married," Remy smiled. He decided to try and stop acting apprehensive and play along. If he were more normal Molly wouldn't worry.

Molly rolled her eyes, "You never stop asking me that."

"Because I like hearing you say it," He smiled.

Molly stood up and walked over to Remy. She sat in his lap and ran her fingers through his hair. "It's been three years. You know I still think you waited too long to propose."

"I just didn't want to rush into anything. Take things slowly. For your sake," He said.

"Yeah, I know. You always say that too."

"You sure grew up to be awfully pretty," Remy said, staring at Molly. She seemed the same and different all at once.  
Her long hair was pulled back into a long ponytail. Her general look hadn't changed much. She still had a baby face,  
looking about 16 instead of 24. She hadn't grown any, but despite looking more muscular she seemed very light. Remy then realized that was because he'd also gained muscle mass.

"Charmer," Molly stroked his face. Remy could've stayed like this forever. Then he remembered his objective.  
To get back to the institute. "Uh, Honey, um, I thought we could go back home a little early."

"Go back early? Why would you want to do that?" Molly started kissing his neck and rubbing his shoulders, which made Remy have a dreamy look on his face. If he was under some mutants illusion, that person sure knew how to please a guy.  
Snapping out of it, he took Mollys shoulders and pulled her away from himself, "I'd just like to go back. We can stay here a while, but I don't want to stay too long."

Molly shrugged, "As long as we get a couple weeks, that's all I care about. Time away from everyone and everything to spend with you."  
Her brown eyes looked at him sweetly.

Yes, whoever was doing this knew how to tug at Remy's heartstrings. "Petite, I-"

Molly suddenly laughed very loudly. "Petite? You haven't called me that in ages! If I remember right you said you weren't going to call me that anymore after our wedding night. I was a real woman then and you thought I didn't need a pet name like that anymore."

Remy looked surprised. He couldn't imagine suddenly stopping calling her that, no matter what happened to further their relationship. Usually she liked it, and he enjoyed having a special nickname for her. Remy hugged Molly tightly.  
"I'm sorry. I don't know why I stopped. You'll always be my petite. My little one."

Molly pulled away and stared at Remy hard. She looked offended. "Uh, that's nice, but kind of demeaning. I'm not a kid anymore. Calling me Cherie is fine, but Petite is sort of silly for someone my age, don't you think?"

Remy didn't feel like arguing, "Sorry. Just forget I said anything."

"It's okay. Besides, you're cute when you're sorry," Molly smiled.

Remy felt the need to roll his eyes. His "wife" was way too into him.

"Uh, thanks. Why don't we go for a walk on the beach?" He suggested.

Molly nodded, "Sounds like a good idea."

* * *

They came in from their walk after an hour. Molly looked more then disappointed, she looked annoyed and mad, too.  
"You said we'd go for a walk, but we didn't snuggle and you barely held my hand. You didn't even kiss me! Not once!"  
She nearly shouted, looking mad.

Remy really, really hoped this wouldn't lead to tears. He could take all the yelling, but he couldn't take crying.  
Crying...he just didn't know what to do when women cried. Or at the very least it made him feel uncomfortable.

Molly started sniffling.

Oh no.

Remy drew her into his arms and hugged her, "D-don't cry! It's okay, it's okay! I'm really sorry. I guess I'm just not myself today."

"That's some explanation," Molly said in a sarcastic choked-up voice.  
She rubbed her eyes and looked up at him, "I just don't get it. Did I do something wrong? Do you...not find me attractive anymore?"

"That's not it. You're _very_ attractive. It's nothing, really. And it's not you. You didn't do anything. It's just me. That's all. Um..." Remy let it hang.

Molly stared at him, looking thoughtful. "Well maybe if you kissed me once in a while, things wouldn't feel so strange."

Remy thought about it. If it was a dream, a few kisses couldn't hurt, could they?

Then again, he'd never actually kissed Molly of his own free will. What was it going to be like?

He was just standing there and Molly raised her eyebrows impatiently.

It was deathly quiet in the beach house except for the sound of a clock ticking. Remy cleared his throat and leaned down.  
He'd kissed women and had girlfriends before and they were women he'd loved, but this was new. Kissing someone as his _wife_.  
Remy knew she'd be expecting a really good kiss, so Remy knew he couldn't skimp on the technique.

Her lips were soft and warm. Remys arms hugged Molly around her waist. He put himself fully into the kiss, passionately and without hesitation. Every part of him felt electric, like sparks were literally flying off of him.

The moment ended after a couple of minutes. Molly smiled, the brightness in her eyes rivaling the sun, "See? That was all I really wanted. Just for you to show me you love me. To act normal."

Remy smiled back. She really wasn't that bad of a kisser, "Yeah, normal," he murmured. More clearly he said, "So maybe we can watch that movie now?"

He didn't want her getting ideas after a kiss like that.

Molly hugged him, "Sounds good. I love you, Remy."

Remy smiled, "I love you too, Molly."

Dream or not he did love her, and he couldn't believe he was saying it aloud for the first time. It felt good.  
Not as good as if he could say it to the Molly he knew, but good nonetheless.

No matter, really because he liked seeing her happy and this reality wasn't so bad if they got to be together like this.  
Molly went to look through the DVDs with a new spring in her step.

"I love you too," Remy repeated softer then she could hear.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Called Molly Callum in 'fics.)  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

AN: A little bit of maturity in this chapter. Nothing is shown, just very obviously implied. He just takes her to the bedroom, that is all.  
Besides, it _is_ Remy, so he probably would take advantage  
of a situation like this with a woman he loved, and it's fine since in this scenario/illusion they are married. I think we all know by now I don't write trash.

* * *

The movie was halfway over and Molly had already fallen asleep in Remy's lap. She'd let her hair out of the ponytail and it was everywhere. She looked angelic as her soft brown hair framed her face, breathing softly.

The phone rang. Remy got up to answer it after carefully moving Molly off his lap.  
"Hello?" He answered.

"I wish you'd wake up" it was Molly's voice, "I just want you to be okay. I'm so sorry. So sorry."

Remy was very confused.

"What? Molly?" Remy said" Hello? Who is this?"

"Remy..." The voice trailed off.

CLICK!

The phone went dead.

"What the...?" Remy said as he held the phone in his hand and looked at it.

Okay, so maybe this was a dream. Maybe he really was unconscious. But if he was unconscious, why wasn't he waking up?  
In a coma? Possibly.

He didn't have time to consider it further because a sentinel suddenly tore the roof off of the house.

"Aw, crap," Remy looked up. He grabbed Molly, who was still asleep and ran down the stairs.  
If he went out the back way that might buy him some time.

"Honey, wake up! You've gotta wake up, we're under attack!" Remy said.

"Wha-? We're under attack? Here? That's not fair!" She mumbled, slowly waking up.

Remy set her down, "We shouldn't fight them, we'd better just get away now."

Molly looked around, "There's the mini jet still in the hanger. It would probably be easier then taking the boat. We just have to distract it."

"You get in the jet and wait for me. No arguments," Remy said.

They didn't kiss. There was no time for that now.  
Molly ran for it.

Cards charged and bo staff in hand, Remy ran for the sentinel.  
"You wanna go? Then lets go," Remy said as he threw the cards.

BA-BOOM! The sentinel's arm fell to the ground and it stumbled back.

Feeling like he might be able to make destroy it on his own, Remy threw a couple more cards.

BOOM! BOOM!

The sentinel's head exploded, then it's other arm.

It fell into the ocean.

Remy wasn't stupid. That was too easy, but it felt good. He'd single handedly defeated a sentinel!

"Okay, this is definitely some kind of illusion. Some really, REALLY good illusion where I have completely devoted wife and I can defeat sentinel's all by myself. Don't know how to get out of it so I might as well enjoy it, n'est pas?" Remy thought aloud.

He ran to the hanger to go find Molly. She was huddled in the back seat of the mini-jet looking terrified.  
She opened the door and jumped into Remys arms.

"I was afraid you might be..." She let it hang.

"It's okay, I'm not. Everything's fine," Remy said.

"You think they're going to still come after us?" Molly worried.

"Doubtful," Remy said. Very doubtful in this illusion.

They went inside the house again.

Remy stroked Molly's face, then rubbing her back, "So three years of marriage, huh?"

She simply nodded.

Remy knew it was just an illusion. A very real illusion that looked and smelled and sounded like the real Molly.

Yet he still felt the feelings of love for her. And other, more basic feelings.

Remy took off his shirt and took her hand, kissing it as he bowed.

Remy gently led her to the bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Called Molly Callum in 'fics.)  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

* * *

Remy felt Molly snuggling into his bare chest. He yawned, "Morning."

Molly giggled, "It's not morning yet."

"Oh," Remy said. He sat up and looked at the clock. It was three a.m.  
He turned back to Molly. She was staring at him intently.

"What?" He said.

"Nothing. It's just...how did I ever end up with such a strong, brave man?  
And such an amazing body too," She ran a hand over his bare chest.

Remy smiled, enjoying the ego stroke. He looked around. The scenery, the comfort, the power, the beautiful woman at his side, all those things had been great and he'd enjoyed them,  
but he decided playtime was over. Though one last thing was necessary. Just to make sure this was an illusion.

"I'm hungry. Why don't you be a good girl and make me a sandwich, hmm?" Remy said in the most chauvinistic way he could possibly think of.

Molly smiled and chirped out an "Okay!"

The real Molly wouldn't stand for that kind of attitude. She'd probably tell him to make it himself, then kick him out of bed to sleep on the couch. Just to make certain, Remy grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her back for a moment, laying on a very _involved_ kiss and grabbing her butt.

When it was over Molly just smiled and went out the door. If this were real life Remy would've gotten slapped. Or worse.

Remy jumped out of bed, got dressed, and snuck out the window. In a few moments he landed safely on the ground.

"Alright illusion, show me what you've got," He said aloud. Acting like a jerk had left a bad taste in his mouth. He just wanted to get this over with and wake up.

He guessed that if he wanted to get out badly enough, something would happen. Another sentinel or whatever. Once that happened, he'd try to get out of the illusion.

Remy thought of how much he wanted to get out. This place wasn't any fun. He enjoyed challenges, Not having everything handed to him because that was too easy.

A rustling in the bushes. "Gotcha," Remy whispered.

A figure stepped out of the shadows.

"Molly?" Remys eyes went wide, "But you're supposed to be back in the-"

She was crying buckets. "I'm sorry for being so mad at you. I'm sorry I didn't understand that you've changed.  
I didn't want anything bad to happen to you and now you're so...ugh!" She exclaimed, "Look, if anything happens I'll never forgive myself so you have to snap out of this, okay? You just have to."

Remy reached out for her, "I want to."

PING!

Remy felt something stinging on his back. He whirled around to see Illusion Molly standing there with a laser.  
"You can't leave. This is everything you ever wanted," She said.

"Maybe, but it's not real. What's the use if I'm getting waited on hand and foot? It lacks challenge," Remy said.

"I can be challenging. I can be unnaturally beautiful," She said as she morphed into a tall, blonde model with a face that would put Hiedi Klume and Anna Kornacova to shame. The illusion whispered in his ear, "I can be anything you want, Remy."

Remy stepped back, "There's one thing you can't be," He looked over at the image of the real Molly his mind had created, "You can't be the person that I love."

The Real Molly smiled as Remy took her hand.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution, just myself (Called Molly Callum in 'fics.)  
and any original characters/background characters that might pop up from time to time.

* * *

Remy breathed in and his eyes wearily opened. He felt like he'd been hit by a truck, but at least he knew he was back in the real world.  
He looked to his right to see Molly leaning onto the bed sobbing. He could feel that she was holding his hand.

"Um...I'm awake. What'd I miss?" He said slowly so as not startle her.

Molly looked up, her face red and tear stained. She smiled immediately. "REMY!" She shrieked loudly.  
At once she threw her arms around him and hugged him tight, apologizing over and over.  
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I want us to be friends again it was really stupid of me to think you hadn't changed and I should've listened to you before and I'm really sorry!"

"Woah, easy! I just woke up, give me time to process all that," He smiled.  
"Listen, I'm sorry for not telling you before. I should have.  
It's my fault, you didn't do anything wrong. Don't be sorry. Everything's going to be fine."

"Uh, thanks," Molly said.

"Alright then. So how long was I out for? A few hours?" Remy asked.

"You were unconscious for _two days_. I didn't know if...if you'd be okay," Molly said, "Mr. Mcoy and the professor said you were trapped in an illusion. Some little 12 year old girl Magneto captured had the power to create illusions out of your deepest desires and we learned they could be very convincing because they took a life of their own. The girl doesn't have very good control yet. I mean, we saved her.  
Long story."

Molly was rambling now, as she did when she got excited. Remy would be sure to ask her about it all later.  
Just as soon as his head stopped throbbing.

"Uh, okay. The last thing I remember was you-who was probably Mystique-and then I got knocked out," Remy explained.

"Yeah, apparently she came up behind you with a shovel. That'll probably hurt for a while I imagine. I walked around the corner and, uh, to put it a certain way, didn't play nice," Molly looked embarrassed.

"There's an aggressive side to you after all," Remy grinned.

Molly just smiled.  
"You're probably hungry and stuff. We had you on IV's, but that's not real food. What do you want? I'll get it for you."

Remy thought about it, "Even fried chicken?"

Molly rolled her eyes, "Yeah, even fried chicken."

"Great!" He smiled. Molly left, coming back a little while later with chicken, some leftover potato salad and a soda.

Remy ate quickly. He wasn't starving, but he was hungry. When he was finished Molly looked at him curiously.  
"So, uh, what all happened in that illusion? And how did you wake up anyway?"

Remy smiled, "I was married to this stunningly beautiful woman. We were staying at this beach house. She was _everything_ I could want. And the most amazing body; built like an angel."  
Remy could almost see Molly turning green with jealousy right before his eyes.

"Okay, so if everything was so perfect, how did you wake up? Probably got really upset once you realized it was over," Molly said.

"No, not really. Had this person, like a guardian, watching over me throughout. They reminded me what was important. What I was missing here," Remy said, careful to word it just right.

"Oh. Well, um, that's good," Molly said.

"It is nice to be awake again ," Remy stretched his arms over his head, yawning, "Don't suppose you'd mind getting me a little ice cream too, would you Cherie?"

"Sure. No problem," Molly said. She paused. Suddenly she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and buried her face in his hair. "You can't ever leave me again, okay?" Her voice was shaky, seemingly on the verge of tears.

Remy pulled her away from him and stroked her face, looking into her eyes as her tears spilled again, "I'm not going anywhere. Next time I'll be more careful."

Molly wiped her eyes, "Okay. I guess I should stop crying and just be happy you're safe now."

"I don't mind if you worry about me. You're probably the only one that does."

"That's not true!-I'm just the one that, you know, worries the most," Molly blushed just a little.  
She practically ran out of the room, back up to the kitchen.

Remy stared after her. "You own my heart, Molly. Forever."


End file.
